coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1349 (19th December 1973)
Plot Hilda loves Trevor and Polly's house but Stan is disgusted that they haven't heard from their son in nine years. Trevor tells Polly he doesn't want his parents around as he thinks Stan will just be after his money. He refuses to allow her to let them to stay the night. Rita tells Deirdre she's not going to allow Len back into her life, or The Kabin. Ena thinks she's going to get the sack. Trevor is embarrassed when a drunken Stan tells Polly about him stashing onions in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. Rita tells Len she is furious that he never wrote to or rang her. He is annoyed that she's going on a date and that she refuses to break it. Trevor blames Stan for his lack of parental guidance. The Community Centre committee is annoyed with Ena's behaviour. Stan hits the roof when Trevor hints that they should leave before their posh friends arrive for dinner. He asks why they weren't invited to the wedding or Damian's christening. Polly admits to the Ogdens that she thought they were dead. Hilda's devastated. Deirdre tells Jerry she enjoyed her date with yard client Bob Fawcett. Back in Weatherfield, Stan insists that they should show their face in the Rovers. Minnie frets over what might happen to Ena. Backed up by Stan, Hilda tells Annie and Betty how well Trevor has done. Deirdre tells Len he ought to consider Jerry's feelings as he's held the business together and he doesn't want to go back to being the dogsbody. Len buys Rita flowers. He tells her he's been in Cardiff visiting an old girlfriend and her husband, and found that any friendship between them was over. He then did work as a navvy on motorway construction. She forgives him. The committee meets to discuss Ena. Jerry wants a 60-40 partnership with Len but tells him they owe Ray nothing as he walked out when it suited him. Emily tells Ena that the committee's majority decision is that she has a month to vacate the flat. She angrily tells her she'll be out by Christmas Eve. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Pauline Ogden - Mary Tamm *Trevor Ogden - Don Hawkins Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Community Centre flat - Living room *The Kabin flat - Living room/kitchen *Booth and Hunt - Office *2 Avondale Avenue, Chesterfield - Living room and kitchen Notes *Elizabeth Dawn appears as an extra in this episode, eight months before her debut as Vera Duckworth. *Stan Ogden's story about the onions in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall refers to the events in Episode 380 (3rd August 1964) and Episode 381 (5th August 1964). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Rita take Len back this time, and will Ena get the sack? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,034,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1973 episodes